


零点以后

by Costalia_Z



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costalia_Z/pseuds/Costalia_Z
Summary: 新年第一天，他再睁开眼，见到的仍旧是他的爱人。





	零点以后

年末m本部请了金在奂在倒计时前唱祝歌。朴佑镇有个很短的合作舞台，结束的也早。倒计时的时候他远远站在人群最后，听金在奂在舞台最前面祝大家新年多福。礼炮在空中炸响，金色的塑料彩带到处乱飞。他抓住一根长的绑在手腕上。  
他刚把袖子放下，金在奂就从舞台最前面挤到他身边。对视的时候他们都笑了。金在奂很自然地去揽他肩膀，被朴佑镇先牵住了手。  
他们肩并肩，在飞舞的礼花中迎来了新年。

直播结束以后后台乱哄哄的挤满了人，金在奂不断鞠躬向碰见的同僚问好，朴佑镇亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。人流密集的地方他们被短暂冲散，朴佑镇重新挤出来的时候金在奂正在拐角处等他。后半段路他一直扶着朴佑镇的肩膀。  
他们一起进了金在奂的化妆间。金在奂的造型师认识朴佑镇，笑着问他来干什么。  
取东西。朴佑镇从金在奂挂在衣架上的私服外套里摸出车钥匙。他冲金在奂晃了晃，说，下次别把钥匙放外面口袋。

金在奂和经纪人告别，上了自己车的副驾驶。驾驶座上是朴佑镇。卸了妆他脸上显出点不易看出的疲惫，金在奂问：要不我开？  
朴佑镇摇摇头，朝他摊开手掌。金在奂的手指一合进他指缝里马上就被握紧。金色的彩带在朴佑镇衣袖下露出一个角，金在奂看见了，解下来在自己手上绕了几圈，系了个蝴蝶结。新年礼物？  
朴佑镇拉过金在奂的手，亲他裸露在交错的彩带间的温热肌肤。金在奂从副驾驶座靠过来，摸了摸他的耳朵，和他交换了一个温柔的吻。 

这次朴佑镇没有绕路，直接回了家。

他们一直牵着手。电梯门打开灯光倾泻进黑暗走廊里的瞬间朴佑镇从后面抱住金在奂。他几乎是挂在对方身上带着人往前走。他们靠在门上接吻。你家的门你还开不开……金在奂偷了个间隙，在朴佑镇耳边用气音问。  
朴佑镇捉住他逃走的下巴掰正了又亲上去。他另一只手向下抓住金在奂的手指，带着他一个一个按下密码键。  
自动门锁锁上的声音像是某种宣告。比灯管开关更早落下的是他们的上衣。朴佑镇穿着运动裤，松紧带一拉就开。金在奂穿着紧身牛仔裤还系了腰带，朴佑镇不知怎得就是解不开腰带扣。他低声骂了一句，两只手都往下摸过去。金在奂也去解自己腰带。四只手一起上阵就不是脱衣服了。他们下面缠斗正酣，上面较劲激烈。朴佑镇一路向下去舔金在奂喉结，果然感到强烈的抖动。他便占着这块地方不放，轻轻咬了一口。几乎同时金在奂抢先解开了腰带抽出来一甩手砸到地板上，砰一声，两个人都吓得一愣。旋即被砸了地板的屋主人已经摸上肇事者的腰，看来是要亲自讨赔偿了。  
朴佑镇把金在奂带到沙发扶手边缘，金在奂顺势坐了下去。他的紧身裤被朴佑镇褪到腿弯，又被他自己蹬掉了。他双手摸上朴佑镇的脸，朴佑镇的手掌很快覆上来。  
我真害怕。他顺着金在奂手腕上帮着的塑料带摸过去。明天起来以后这都是梦。  
绑带燕尾般的末端被递到金在奂微张的唇边。金在奂眼睛看着朴佑镇，嘴唇贴了贴他的食指尖，含混地说：  
你试试不就知道了。  
他含住半截尖角，像打开礼物一样，把绑在手腕上的结慢慢拉开。

散开的蝴蝶结被在黑暗中留下短促的掠影后向后坠落，最终随着双手跌落在柔软的沙发毛毯里。

朴佑镇操进来的时候金在奂很短促地哼了一声，马上捂住了嘴。他们脸贴着脸，朴佑镇能轻易捕捉到他的变化。难受？他俯下身来，把金在奂的手挂到自己脖子后面，细带从他脸边垂下，像被惊动的蝴蝶一样颤动。金在奂抓住他的肩膀不松手。朴佑镇低下头又来找金在奂喉结，这次他的反应比之前都敏感。你是狗吗？金在奂一说话朴佑镇就能感觉到震动，他愈加兴奋起来，下身动得更加凶狠，把金在奂撞得只剩凌乱的喘息。在杂乱的呼吸声中朴佑镇说，是你的狗。  
他最后一个字咬得重，一股热潮从金在奂脚底向上奔涌而来。这时朴佑镇忽然碰到某处，金在奂一下子战栗起来，像肉体被撕裂灵魂赤裸裸被触摸，他下意识向后逃，朴佑镇哪里肯放手。不但不放手，他还要更多的触碰。  
金在奂觉得朴佑镇实在是可恶。勾着自己那么多年的是他，先断了音讯的是他，偷偷摸摸一个人来看自己演唱会的人是他，红着眼角说今天是最后的人还是他。现在朴佑镇把脑袋埋在他脸边蹭来蹭去，下面手却握着他勃起的阴茎，拇指挑逗地蹭他的马眼，还找准他的敏感点操。空气和流体的挤压声听得他脸红，黑夜里大概看不出来。朴佑镇偏偏要说：在奂哥，脸好烫啊。  
金在奂闻言要转头离他远些。朴佑镇又贴过来，在他耳边撒娇：哥，让我进去。  
他闭着眼，难耐地吞咽。朴佑镇还叫，哥，哥，在奂哥。他每喊一声就用力顶撞一次，金在奂实在受不住，张嘴喊：佑镇啊……  
那声音哑的吓人。朴佑镇知道他快到了，低下头吻他的脸，加快了速度。最后几下金在奂的小腿绷得紧紧的，喉咙里发出压抑的喘气声。最后他还是叫了出来，喊的还是朴佑镇的名字。  
金在奂大汗淋漓地靠在朴佑镇肩上，手有一搭没一搭地揉朴佑镇后脑勺的头发。朴佑镇等他缓了一会，怕他受不了，想向后退出来。金在奂嘶了一声，朴佑镇没敢再动。  
金在奂小声嘟囔了句什么，朴佑镇没听清楚，问：什么？  
我说。金在奂偏过头。射进来。  
朴佑镇只觉得马上就要被刺激到高潮。他去找金在奂的嘴唇。金在奂没什么力气，被动地应和他。他们吻了一会，朴佑镇在金在奂体内射了出来。

清理完已经分不清是深夜还是凌晨。金在奂躺在床上，朴佑镇坐到床沿时他说，直播结束还装得那么累。  
那时候是真的累了。  
金在奂没理他。  
朴佑镇关了灯。金在奂原本背对着他，朴佑镇手缠上他的腰，他翻过身对着朴佑镇，问：到现在还是不相信？  
朴佑镇很轻地摸他的额头，眼睛，鼻梁，还有嘴唇。金在奂等他的手停在自己侧颈，说，没关系，时间还很长。  
我相信。  
真的？  
真的。  
那我睡了。金在奂的声音低下去。他是真的累了。朴佑镇等他睡着，把人抱得紧了点，才闭上眼睛。

新年第一天，他再睁开眼，见到的仍旧是他的爱人。

END.


End file.
